Four Years
by Avari wind seer
Summary: A short, semi-angsty story. Felix reflects on his love for Sheba. [Oneshot]


This is a very short, semi-angsty fic from Felix's point of view. It was inspired by too many people who say Felix and Sheba are too far apart in age to make a pairing. If you don't like Felix/Sheba, don't read, although it is sort of one-sided.

__

Disclaimer: If Avari owned Golden Sun, Ivan and Sheba would be siblings, so there would be no Windshipping. There is Windshipping, so Avari obviously does not own Golden Sun, but like many others, she wishes Nintendo would come out with a Golden Sun 3…

-------------------------------------------------

~Four Years~

Felix watched helplessly as Alex revived Karst and Agatio.

Karst turned to him as the three boarded the lift. "There's no need for you to continue this quest, Felix. We'll light the Mars Lighthouse on our own. We don't need you."

Felix gazed after them as the elevator descended, anger clouding his mind. _I was doing fine on my own. I don't need their help!_

But don't you want to make up with Isaac? another part of his mind reminded him. _This is the perfect time to explain to Isaac why what he's doing is wrong._

"Felix!"

Felix turned to see Isaac, Garet, and their two companions coming up the steps to the aerie.

"You can't run off this time, Felix," said Isaac. "You owe us an explanation."

"You wouldn't understand." _Idiot! Just tell them the truth!_

"Try us."

"Wait." The small blond boy walked out into the center of the aerie. "This isn't the time for this, you guys. We all need a rest."

"Maybe you're right, Ivan," said Isaac reluctantly.

"Excellent!" said Kraden. "We'll meet you back at Contigo, then."

-------------------------------------------------

Felix, Sheba, Jenna, and Picard trudged wearily across the plain, with Kraden trailing behind them. Felix didn't want to admit it, but he was bone-weary after that battle. He could see that everyone else was struggling to keep up with the fast pace he had set.

A rustle sounded in the bushes. Felix drew his sword quickly and swung it at the giant troll that leaped out at him. The blade clanged against the armor that the beast was wearing. Felix swore under his breath as the troll raised its ax.

"Serpent Fume!" cried Jenna. A column of fire blasted the troll, but the monster was unfazed. It charged towards the unprotected girl.

Quick as a flash, Sheba darted in and slashed at the troll with her rapier, slashing the sharp blade between two separate pieces of armor. The troll roared in pain and lashed out with its ax, catching Sheba on the arm.

Felix felt his heart stop for a dizzying moment as Sheba fell to her knees, her eyes closed tightly against the pain. A terrifying rage rose in him. "Grand Gaia!" he roared. The troll fell to the ground as the earth shook, then disappeared from sight as a rift opened in the land and swallowed the beast.

Felix ran to Sheba. A large gash stretched from her shoulder to her elbow, bleeding sluggishly. Her face was pale, but she looked up at him. "Guess that wasn't the smartest move ever, huh."

Felix felt his heart thump painfully as she smiled weakly at him. He'd had a soft spot for the young Wind Adept ever since the Suhalla Desert, but he had never realized how strongly he felt about her.

"Cure Well," he whispered. Golden sparks raced down his hands and swarmed over Sheba, centering on the deep gash.

"She'll be okay for now," said Picard from somewhere to Felix's left, "but the sooner we get to Contigo, the better."

-------------------------------------------------

The eight Adepts sat around a table in the Contigo inn. After explaining to Isaac that risking the destruction of the world in order to save it was better that destroying Weyard out of inaction, the two groups of Adepts had gotten along amazingly well.

The conversation was dying down now. Everyone was worn out from the battle at the lighthouse.

"I think we should get to bed," said Felix as Jenna yawned widely.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Isaac. "We'll have a long day tomorrow. We need to plan where to head next."

"I'll go rent the rooms," said Felix, standing up and heading towards the front desk.

"I need to rent…"—he took a quick head count—"nine rooms."

"Uh…" The innkeeper hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Felix mildly.

"I'm extremely sorry, but we…we only have five rooms left, sir," blurted the nervous man.

Felix could feel his temper rising. Normally, he wouldn't have minded a small setback like this, but he was tired, and he had hoped for a good night's sleep…

"All right," he sighed. "We'll take the five rooms."

The innkeeper rushed off, blotting sweat from his forehead. Felix turned to the other Adepts. "Well, gang, it looks like we'll have to partner up on rooms. Kraden can have a room to himself…"

"We'll share," said Isaac and Mia, blushing.

Garet kissed Jenna on the cheek. "Don't worry, Felix. I'll take good care of your sister."

Felix scowled at Garet, then turned around to hide a smile. His sister had to grow up sometime, and Garet was strong and brave, if a bit lacking in wisdom.

Felix then realized there were Sheba, Picard, and Ivan left, and Ivan was whispering something to Picard.

__

Uh oh…

Ivan spoke up, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'll share a room with Picard, okay, great leader?"

Felix knew he couldn't object, so he nodded and turned to Sheba. "It looks like we're in the same room."

"Okay," she said, smiling brightly up at him. Felix felt his heart skip a beat for no apparent reason at all. It was going to be a long night…

-------------------------------------------------

Sheba was breathing peacefully, but Felix couldn't sleep, not with her just on the other side of the room.

He gave up trying to sleep and got out of his bed, going over to the window. The winds had died down a bit outside and through a gap in the clouds, the moon gleamed. The silver light shone through the small window, illuminating Sheba's small, delicate face.

He had been fond of the young Adept ever since Saturos and Menardi had kidnapped her. Back then, he had been her only protector, standing up for her against the two Fire Adepts. But even with his protests, they had taken her up to the aerie of Venus Lighthouse…

Everything had turned out okay in the end, but he still agonized over what had happened that day. If he had refused to let Sheba out of his sight up to the aerie…if he had fought Saturos and Menardi…then maybe Sheba wouldn't have been in the lighthouse when it was lit.

That was the moment when he realized he loved her. When he saw her, hanging on by her fingers to a narrow ledge in the stone, his heart had nearly stopped… Just like today when the troll had injured her.

She was so young! She was only fourteen, four years younger than Felix. Sheba was mature for her age, but in Vale, a fourteen-year-old and an eighteen-year-old could never fall in love. It was an unwritten rule, Felix knew.

Besides, he didn't even know if she loved him. How could anyone love him?

__

I should just give this up, and forget about her.

Felix walked over and stood by Sheba's bed, looking down on the young girl. Her arm was wrapped in a thick bandage, protecting the wound as the healing Psynergy worked to close the skin, but the corners of her mouth were curved into a small smile.

__

I love her…

Despite the fact that she didn't love him, despite the taboo of Vale, he knew that he would never love anyone else. She was so innocent, so delicate. She was a skilled Adept, but she wasn't very strong, a fault that had nearly cost her life several times previously. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this chaotic struggle.

Slowly, Felix leaned down and kissed her gently.

Sheba stirred in her sleep. Her eyes flickered open, and she looked up to see Felix standing by her bed.

"What's wrong, Felix?" she murmured sleepily, her bright green eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"…Nothing, Sheba."

She smiled up at him, a smile of pure innocence and happiness, then snuggled deeper into the covers and closed her eyes.

Felix watched her lovingly as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

He could wait. She was still young. His parents might yield if they saw how much he loved her. They had plenty of time.

__

Love is eternal…

Four years…

It's not that long to wait…

I love you, Sheba.

-------------------------------------------------

Review please, and don't flame if you don't like Felix/Sheba and you were stupid enough to read it anyway. Please give me some good feedback!


End file.
